Such a method or system for entering data is usually also referred to as a wizard. In this case a wizard guides the user through a complex problem by running individual steps. In this case, a wizard only displays the current processing step. With a wizard, a user can usually return to already processed steps, but then in some circumstances must once again enter the following steps. EP 1 437 648 A2 describes a system for developing and implementing wizards.